Injury to Heartthrob
by Gaara Fan100
Summary: Kiba comes home from a mission and Shikamaru visits him
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_** hey heres another rp based story that I thought you all would enjoy. Me and a friend did this because we like this couple...anyways here are the warnings:  
>BOYXBOY,YAOI,BEST FRIENDS,KIBA AND SHIKAMARU<strong>_

_**ENJOY!**_

Home. Just being home seemed to be a blessing after being away for a few months and within the short amount of time of being home, the mutt had built back his body mass rather quickly. Healing was one of the strong points within his bloodline, so Kiba really didn't need to worry about too much for being a little bit thin due to lack of food. Of course, the whole healing process for a certain scar on the right side of his lower stomach, that was a different story, which made him narrow his eyes slightly, while his right hand reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. There, right there was a constant pain, even if he wasn't doing anything at times as if it was reminding him of what he had done, or just for it liked to torture him. The boy wasn't sure which, but one thing for sure, just having this pain come and go randomly, it really did drive him up the wall, but more so whenever something touched the area. The nurses at the hospital and the Hokage tried her best to heal the wound but it was a weak area, an easy target he preferred to call it for it was so sensitive to the touch and with a bit of force, it'll start to bleed again. Just by lightly resting his finger there, the nerves go crazy for everything was so fucked up and the nerves just didn't heat right, even when he actually went by the doctors orders, shockingly.

His mother was out on a mission, Hana was working at the vet clinic and he was just holding down the fort by himself for Akamaru decided to go run with the wolf pack for a while. So what to do? Make food of course. It was interesting how he ended up cooking the meals lately and he was actually surprised that he didn't come home to a burnt down house for no doubt, his mother was horrible at cooking as well as Hana. Kiba knew that they would just eat his food up as if it was going out in style, but hey, when you have to cook for yourself out there, what can you do? You can either win it or have it win you. The Inuzuka had a huge pot cooking, numerous spices were cooking, along with noodles (not ramen), and numerous different kinds of meat was cooking within it. He started to chop up the vegetables, easily putting them within the pot, making the steam go everywhere, the smell slowly starting to take to the air.

The scent was wonderful, making Kiba sigh softly, his stomach growling a bit for it really had been quite some time since he had eaten such a hard meal like this, so he was looking forward to having his bowl when it was finished. Kiba wasn't much of a baker, but he was able to make a small thing of cookies and apple-raspberry pie which made him quiver with delight for some odd reason, Kiba had gotten addicted to raspberries over the years and just looking at it made him whimper. One of his weakness, how interesting that is. The boy shifted a bit, stirring up the food before turning off the oven, allowing it to simmer down some. Humming softly, Kiba was able to make two good size bowls for his sister and mother, setting them in the fridge before making his own bowl, before sitting down at the table, stretching a bit as he started to eat the meal slowly, allowing the numerous tastes linger within his mouth before swallowing. Eating alone wasn't one of his favorite things, but hey, what can you do? It would be nice to eat with someone, but always being alone, you hardly notice it as much, though the ache to be in the presence of someone else was still there, which made it a bit hard for the boy, which showed as he sighed faintly, his eyes softened a bit before eating slowly once more.

Shikamaru slowly walked down the street with his head down thinking of happened today. He had snapped at Temari for no given reason what so ever..Well maybe one but he really shouldn't have snapped at her. She was a good friend after all and he might have just ruined their friendship. Something she said just didn't play right in his head and that was what pissed him off completely. True he knew he was gay but that gave her no right to call him a homo in front of a genin no less. He knew she liked him and tried to get with him many times but today he told her no and she called him a fucking homo. She was lucky he only snapped at her. Kicking a rock he shakes his head. He'll probably never hear the end of it from the fifth hokage.

Not much further did he walk before walking past Kiba's house. He should be home by now shouldn't he? Surely the mission wouldn't take too much longer would it? Taking a standing chance he walks back towards Kiba's home. A hand was brought up to lightly knock on the door. Hopefully no one was in a bad mood today to tell him to return later. He could but he wanted to see if Kiba was back or not. A minute went by and Shikamaru sighed,sat down and let his hair down.

Placing the elastic in his teeth he adjusts his hair to put it back in a better ponytail then it was in before. He had rushed that morning so he did a very sloppy job on making his hair presentable in front of others. 

Anyone in a bad mood, today? As far as Kiba knew, he didn't know and really didn't want to even think about it at the moment. It seemed his mother was always in a foul mood or at least bitched about something not being done. Well, guess that's what mothers do, which no doubt really made the Inuzuka growl faintly underneath his breath. Women were annoying, but he didn't mind them but finding out that he liked both sexes, well, he was and still is in heaven with it, which brought a faint grin came over his lips. The best of both worlds and he knew it. Kiba really wasn't expecting company at all, so hearing the knock on his door was a bit of a surprise to him, making him stretch before he got up. The boy slipped his hands into his pant pockets before he reached the door, opening it with his right hand, opening it before leaning against the door frame, "**Yeah, what is it?**" His voice was low, if not showed a bit of a tiredness tone. He was exhausted from a long mission by himself, but he had been regaining it slowly but surely. His eyes looked around before falling down on the body frame in front of him but he didn't need his eyes to tell him who it was, his nose gave him all the information he needed. His eyes softened a bit as he tilted his head to the side, arms crossing over his chest, "**Hey Shikamaru. You took a wild guess coming over here. You'd look stupid if I wasn't here, ya know?**" It was true if you thought about it. Kiba didn't know when he was coming back, he didn't know how long it would take, no one did and he didn't say anything to anyone when he was coming back. All though, Kiba should have expected as much from Shikamaru, right? The boy was always good at things like that, right? Better then Kiba was at least.

It didn't take that long for someone to answer the door and hearing the familiar voice brought a smile on his face. Looking back at the other male he got up and finished putting his hair up."You have a point there Kiba but I just seem to be full of surprises today..." Strictly speaking of snapping at a certain kunochi but that was another matter all together. So In a way it was a good thing he came here right? If not he wouldn't have known his friend was back until the other surprised him while he watched the clouds.

And to him that was somewhat annoying to say the least. He liked watching the clouds and since he barely gets to now a days he would have been upset even worse if he was interrupted . But anyways back to the subject here. Rubbing the back of his neck he smiles"How long ago did you get back?". Curiosity killed the cat but he didn't care. He had his friend back in town so it was no big deal right?

The Inuzuka just watched the other, actually amazed how long the other's hair had gotten over the time that he had been gone. The mutt boy quickly looked to the side, lightly tugging on his bottom lip with his right canine before his eyes looked back at Shikamaru as he stood up, shrugging a bit. "**Guess you are. Come in.**" Kiba shifted slightly to the side before walking into the house, allowing the smell of his food to wash over him again, which made him sigh in relief, his stomach growling again. Kiba grumbled a bit for he knew that if he overate, despite being so thin as he was, he would get himself sick and wouldn't be able to hold anything down. The boy shifted slightly, taking his bowl and helping himself for another serving before he tilted his head to the side to look at Shikamaru, his eyes narrowed a bit before he looked down at the bowl of food. "**I would say a couple days ago? Not really sure. Things are just so messed up right now. Seems all the days just mingle and mix so I just really don't do anything besides sleep at this point.**" Face it, being overheated, lack of food and water for the last week of being out there, his body was trying to get back into working order, which made him want to sleep. That alone, sleep was a blessing at this point but of course he knew that sleeping too much wasn't good for the body, let alone the mind when he needed to be doing little things here and there. Kiba shifted slightly, leaning against the counter eating his food slowly, his eyes looking at the other, eating slowly before his body seemed to slump forward a bit as he tried to release his taught muscles.

It was a wonder why he let it grow but it just seemed he really didn't care if it grew or not. His mother will more then likely cut it again anyways. Getting permission to go inside Shikamaru complies,walking in after the other and shutting the door behind him. Following Kiba into the kitchen Shikamaru watches the other closely. He didn't miss the grumble in Kiba's stomach and he frowned. "It's possible...it could be lack of food too".He cursed who ever set the other male on the mission alone. If there was someone with Kiba he wouldn't be so skinny right now. His brows furrowed at the very thought as he watched Kiba eat. The instant the other leaned over to release his taught muscles Shikamaru walked over,placed his hand on the other males shoulder."Kiba you should sit". Was it wrong to show concern for his friend? No I believe not but the other male might not take his suggestion lightly.

Kiba ate a few bites before he tilted his head to the side, his eyes softened a bit at feeling Shikamaru's hand resting on his shoulder which made him sigh faintly. Despite being a guy, any kind of touch, even reassuring like this meant a lot to the mutt boy. He lived on physical contact and he could tell that the other was concerned by the condition he was, so despite putting up a fight which he would normally would, he complied. The dog boy looked over at Shikamaru, a pink hue came over his cheeks for he knew that it must be obvious that he wasn't the same as he use too be, the one who was just a spitfire and would no doubt not admit there was anything wrong. "**...thanks.**" Just being in the other's company was starting to tease his mind, let alone his body for he wasn't alone for being isolated for that long, well, it really did its job on the Inuzuka, so he was going to do what he can to enjoy the other's company the best that he could until they had to go their separate ways once more. "**If you are hungry, help yourself. There is more then enough.**" Kiba started to eat a bit more, the ease in his stomach was getting better each time he swallowed, which really started to make him feel better. Food always did make him feel better, but more so when he was cooking the meal instead of eating it, but either way, just being around Shikamaru right now was setting his mind at ease and even though he wouldn't admit, he didn't want the other guy to leave for a while.

Yes indeed the other male did seem different to say the least after all Shikamaru was used to Kiba's spitfire attitude that it concerned him a little bit more then usual. Smiling he nods his head. "Your welcome".He watched Kiba sit down and offer him some food. Which he wouldn't pass up. He liked Kiba's cooking always have really so when the offer came his stomach rumbled with hunger. Getting a bowl he sat down in the seat close to the other male. "Thanks". He said before starting to eat. True he didn't take much in the bowl since he knew Kiba would need more of the food then he did. It didn't take that long for him to finish eating,Smiling he walks over to the sink and started washing his dish and any other dishes in the sink. But it seems like today wasn't his day as soon as he turns off the water and turns to face Kiba he sighs. His outfit's top area was soaked which made him blush slightly. He rubs the back of his neck,looking at Kiba with the blush darkening "It seems I am in need of a changing...and possibly a shower..". It wasn't exactly a question but it would seem he needed both now. And as if things couldn't get any worse the elastic he had holding up his hair broke making his hair curl around his face and shoulders. A sigh escaped his lips as he shook his head."Today just doesn't seem to like me that much".Proved him right though for snapping at Temari huh?

Kiba could have used the massage, but for now, he would wait anyways. His sister really knew how to get rid of his knots that had been getting worse and always seemed to get them unloosened, besides he just wanted to enjoy the others company. Getting a massage by Shikamaru, it would be slightly awkward, but he wasn't going to say anything for well, he was just too damn weak, let alone care at this point but seeing the other eating made him smile softly. Kiba leaned back into his chair and sighed slightly, his eyes watched the other closely, a bit amused that he was doing the dishes besides his own which made the Inuzuka shake his head, a slight chuckle escaped from his lips. "**You don't need to do that Nara. You do enough as it is at being a Chunnin, which I think is bull. You should be a Jounin.**" He mumbled slightly for he knew that the other was more advanced then anyone else within their age group, which of course always made Kiba jealous more then ever, but he pushed it aside for now. Kiba looked down at his bowl before tilting his head to the side at hearing the others statement about taking a shower and changing his clothes, but what really made his eyes widen a fracture was seeing how long the others hair had gotten.

Kiba looked away, clearing his throat as he stood up, his hands resting on the table as he tried to regain himself, nodding a bit, giving a slight grunt before heading towards the bedroom. "**Not sure if they will fit, after all, you do have a different body frame from me, but, try them on, I guess. I'll take care of your clothes.**" Kiba came back out with a white shirt and black shorts, nothing truly fancy, but it was different from what he would normally wear. As Kiba grew, so did his taste in his clothes and he kept himself well clean as well as Akamaru, making them not smell so much dog, if at all. A pink hue appeared over the Inuzuka's cheeks as he handed the clothes over to his friend, nodding towards the shower before leaning against the wall a bit, allowing Shikamaru to pass. "**You really let it go, huh? Doesn't become a major pain in the ass?**" He tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the fine, long black hair before his eyes locked with Shikamaru's, his body quivering slightly which wasn't something that Kiba was expecting, let alone wanted to feel for his best friend that he had known since he was real young.

Him being a jounin? That was absurd to even think of ,for no doubt he would have to train and lead a squad. A shudder clearly went down his spine. He really didn't think of leading a team not after the one mission. Plus the thought of what might happen to him..._Like Asuma..._His brows knitted together as he thought of his sensei. "I don't think I want to be a Jounin Kiba".He said before following the other male. Standing outside of the bedroom he sighs. Thinking of Asuma seemed to make his hand shake. True he avenged his death but it still got his blood boiling every time. His hand subconsciously went into his pocket to brush against the pack of smokes and lighter. Being lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Kiba returning until he heard the other speak. Looking at the clothes he smiles weakly. Taking a hold of them he looks down."Thanks...".It seemed like he would have to smoke when Kiba was asleep huh?Placing them in the bathroom he smiles weakly.

Lucky for Kiba he didn't notice the blush. But if he did he would have chuckled at the very thought. Walking past Kiba he looks back at the question. "Yeah...it can be but it seems I like it long". He said softly before digging into his pockets and taking out the smokes,lighter,Asuma's blades and other weapons placing them on the bathroom's counter. Yes he knew Kiba would more then likely say something about the smokes but he didn't care. Sighing he quickly undresses and folds the laundry before handing them to Kiba. It was better instead of him walking in to get them right? Walking into the bathroom he smiles."Thanks again Inuzuka". He said before closing the door but not locking it. After a few seconds all you heard was water running.

The Inuzuka's eyes softened a bit at hearing that the other didn't want to become a jounin, but of course he knew that it would probably be too much work for the boy, but also he was aware of the whole thing of Asuma. He was there to support Shikamaru the best he could, which was probably wasn't much of anything for Kiba didn't do well with those who cried, no matter what gender. Such mushy stuff, even romantic stuff he hated or just didn't know what to make of it, let alone handle well at all. The other boy shifted slightly, his canine eyes blinked at first before narrowing at seeing the cigarettes and the lighter which made a faint growl escape from Kiba's throat. Yes, with his sensitive nose, smoking wasn't his favorite thing to be around for it fucked up his nose and well, it always hide the person's scent. Kiba lived on his nose and for such a thing to ruin it, it really made him sick and also just grumpy at that. The Inuzuka was actually in awe as the other disrobed in front of him, which made his eyes widen, his jaw dropped a bit; which due to being in slight shock, he wasn't aware that he had been drooling just a bit at the scene. Kiba quickly averted his eyes from the other, but his eyes darted back to the other, scanning over the others upper torso, eying over every single muscle that was visible and just as he was lowering down towards Shikamaru's lower stomach, he tensed up.

What the hell was he thinking? What the fuck was he even doing eyeing his friend the way he was? This was his best friend, damn it! Thinking about such things, more so even looking at him in such a desiring way wasn't good at all! Kiba nodded a bit, not saying a word to the other and there he stood, even when the door was shut, water started to run before he took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Get a grip, get a fucking grip! Of course, while he was trying calm himself, his animal instincts and urges were starting to take hold of him, making him even more confused and frustrated, which made him ruffle his hair a bit, growling a bit. What the hell was he going to do now? Before he knew it, his body moved before he was able to even think things through as he opened the door, clothes being discarded on the floor as he walked into the shower, his brown hair free from his bandana. His canine eyes locked on Shikamaru as he allowed the water to rush over his tanned skin as he inched closer towards the other, his brunette hair was starting to fall to the side of his face, dripping as it washed over him, moving over every muscle on his body. Of course, the water easily reflected the scar that he had inflected on himself those years ago when he went with Shikamaru and Naruto to bring back Sasuke. Of course at this point, Kiba wasn't thinking about that, his animal senses were telling him that there was someone in heat and that person was in front of him, rather friend or not and already seemed to be an opening, he was taking the chance.

Shikamaru no doubt noticed the way Kiba looked at him. Which he no doubt blushed at. It wasn't every day that he would get those kind of looks. Especially from his best friend was also a shocker for the lazy boy. True he did have feelings for the other but he never really showed it around him. Maybe it was because he thought Kiba was only into girls? Or maybe because he didn't think that he himself didn't look that good? No matter the reason he was a little shocked when the door was opened. His eyes trailed over to Kiba as he undressed. As the other came into the shower Shikamaru had stepped back abit,A blush gracing his features as his eyes trailed down Kiba's frame until it landed on Kiba's length. By then his blush darkened and he averted his gaze.

His own length was starting to harden which made him blush even darker still. To be honest Shikamaru had dreams of what it would be like with Kiba but this just seemed like his dream was now a reality. Looking back over at Kiba he noticed the other male had gotten ever closer and it took all of Shikamaru's control not to kiss the other roughly. The bottle he had in his hand was crushed and he looked at it and knitted his eyebrows yet again. It seems he will have to replace whoever's shampoo huh? Placing it down he chuckles before looking into Kiba's eyes. "May I ask why you are in here with me?". His voice husky as his erection laid hard on his stomach. Well it seems like Shikamaru enjoyed Kiba's presence a lot. Which wasn't a bad thing at all to tell you the truth. The only problem they had was if Kiba's sister walked in on them which Shikamaru no doubt would be totally embarrassed if that happened.

Without total control of his mind, his senses were just on overload, making it hard to keep himself in line and just watching Shikamaru's reaction of his presence only made a wide grin appear on Kiba's lips. His eyes narrowed a bit as he inched closer, not even paying attention when the other boy ended up crushing the shampoo bottle but his eyes did follow every movement that the Nara made afterwords. Worrying about his sister coming through the door? Tch, that was impossible. Hana wouldn't be home until late that night, while his mother was off on a mission; thus giving them the whole house to themselves. What about Akamaru? Heh, he was a dog and he liked his walks, rather it was with Kiba or by himself so being interrupted by him was no big deal and no doubt he had always left the Inuzuka alone when it came to these sort of matters. The mutt boy inched closer towards Shikamaru, his eyes narrowing a bit with the desire at seeing the sight before him as he leaned forward, reaching out to hopefully grab the other's wrists to pin them against the shower wall behind him.

"**Don't know and does it really matter?**" He growled slightly, his body leaning forward as if it was trying to press into Shikamaru's own body and of course seeing the other look down at his own penis only made Kiba's body heated up even more. Just knowing by looking at himself like this, he was able to turn on the other like this and of course the scent alone of the other chunnin made Kiba lust for him more, which made a faint growl escape from his throat as his own body started to get heated up. What else could he really say to the other? You are in heat? Tch, he said that to one person already, but it was indeed the truth, but it seemed more then that for some reason. Was it because its been a while for him and he was just edgy? No. Kiba wasn't the type to do a quick fuck, let alone rape. The other's emotions? If he really took the time to really think about it and dig deeper into Shikamaru's emotions and feelings, he'd probably be able to pick out how the other boy felt for him. Of course, Kiba wasn't really thinking straight to begin with at this point, so as far as Kiba knew, he was just here to blow Shikamaru's mind.

As Kiba continued to step closer and closer Shikamaru had by now his back against the wall. His eyes watching the others hand as it inched towards him. Was he scared? No in truth he just couldn't believe his eyes. The words alone were proof enough that the other male wanted him just as much as he wanted the other. Watching as the other leaned forward Shikamaru's hand shook. Something snapped inside of him. Maybe his control or maybe his own mind snapped? Regardless Shikamaru had pushed off the wall as far as he could to land a heated kiss on Kiba's lips. His hands roamed the other's body,every curve every muscle the other had he traced it. Even tracing over the scar which he spent more time on but soon his hands roamed lower. One resting on Kiba's thigh while the other brushing against Kiba's member.

His fingers wrapped around Kiba's length and teasely slow his hand went up and down. His body had heated up more as he ended the kiss,lust filled eyes looked into Kiba's as he brought his one hand up to tweak one of Kiba's nipples. True it may seem like Shikamaru was the type to dominate,hell he probably could but right now at this very minute he wanted to be fucked as hard as the other male could give."No it doesn't matter at the slightest Kiba".His voice took on an even more husky tone as he leaned over to nip the other males neck.

The Inuzuka watched the other, easily sensing the other's growing desire which only made Kiba want more, his penis starting to harden, even without being touched. Of course, feeling the other's hands moving over his body made his body shudder, a slight lustful growl escaped from his throat as he pushed himself against the other, grunting a bit as their lips locked together. Kiba's right hand moved behind the other's head, gripping those long black locks as he leaned into the kiss before pulling back, nipping at the bottom lip, groaning slightly as his hips pushed against the other's hand went it grazed over his growing arousal. "**Fuck...**" He panted slightly, his eyes locked with the other's until they closed tightly as he gasped loudly as his nipple was tweaked, making him thrust his hips against Shikamaru's, making his body quiver. Feeling the other's fingers moving against his scar, made his body quiver and he snarled slightly, his left hand gripping the other's hand as he looked at him with narrowed eyes. "**Why must everyone touch it? It's just a scar... its nothing.**" He grumbled a bit for probably for a second, it looked like he had lost interest in the whole deal, but maybe that's what he wanted the other to think. Kiba shifted quickly, pressing his hips firmly against Shikamaru's, his hands reached behind the other to grasp his ass-cheeks to give them a harsh squeeze, if not pulled them apart to slide in a index finger into the other's body. "**I think I know what's more important right now.**" The Inuzuka pressed his lips hard against the other's, groaning a bit, while his hips continued to grin against the other boy's, trying to get the other more excited, wanting him to want what would soon to come.

It seemed like there were in need of a little bit more contact then need be as Shikamaru felt the bucking of Kiba's hips in his hand. The feeling of his hair being grasp made him grin,thanks it for being so long. As soon as he heard Kiba swear he smirked but that smirk quickly went away when Kiba had grasped his hand. He must keep note not to touch the scar in the future it seems. The sudden shift that Kiba made plus the unprepared squeeze and finger entering him made Shikamaru gasp. It was just so sudden that he closed his eyes as a shudder went down his spine. "Really no..."His sentence cut short as soon as Kiba kissed him. Deepening the kiss Shikamaru Grinded against Kiba fast.

He wanted this soo bad right now. Screw being as lazy as he had been lately. He would take everything Kiba put in this sexual experience regardless if it was rough or not. Making the kiss deeper he roams his hands more while he continued to grind against the other. His eyes opened as his excitement increased,Breaking the kiss he moves Kiba's hand away"Fuck me now Kiba" He demanded as he turned his back and placed his hands on the wall,his butt facing Kiba. He was going to be fucked no matter how he gets it.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed that the next chapter is already made up...**

**Please review even if its bad or good**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey everyone...here's chapter two of the story hope you enjoy**

**warnings: Yaoi, kibaxShika**

**I do not own Naruto but if I did I would definitely make all the characters gay**

The mutt boy groaned in the kiss, yet a grin came over his lips at hearing the noises coming from Shikamaru when his long fingernail and finger went into his body. Heh, that's what he wanted to hear, which sent numerous chills down his body, making him growl with desire as he leaned into him more. Right now, Kiba was just testing the waters with the other male for he really hadn't spent that much time with the same sex. Sure, he wasn't new to it, but only doing it with one mainly and then ended up doing it with another further down the road, he wasn't a bed jumper. The dog boy was no doubt dumbfounded when the other turned around, exposing himself fully, which made him blush madly and no doubt look at him in total awe. After a few seconds, a sly grin came over his lips as he inched closer before bending over, allowing his well shaped chest to rest against Shikamaru's back, his hands gripping the boy's hips firmly. His nails lightly dug into that soft flesh, while he pushed his groin against the boy's ass-cheeks, his erection growing quickly to its full 8 inch length, 3 inch width. "**You have unleashed the dog from its cage, you sure you want it that badly?**" He growled into the other's ear, nipping at the soft flesh of the other's earlobe, his hips thrusting against Shikamaru a bit more while a chuckle escaped from his throat. It was quite an interesting thing on what was going on right now, but hey, they were both guys and the urge to have release, it was growing quickly.

Sure Kiba might not have been with a lot of guys but to Shikamaru it was basically his first time,sure he was slightly stretched if you counted the dildos and multiple objects he used on himself but to have a real dick inside him truly was his first. Looking back at the other male as best he could he smiles" Yes I do...now fuck me as hard and rough as you want to Kiba".Yes he did sound demanding didn't he? Well he didn't know if the other liked dirty talk or not so he was just winging it for now anyways. As Kiba's hips moved up against his ass-cheeks more he pushes back against Kiba's member. The nip to his ear made him gasp out as he pushed back abit more. Some how Kiba knew what buttons to push and it was taking every control he had not to turn around,wrap his legs around the other boy and lower himself on Kiba's cock. But luckily he stayed with his hands on the shower wall,backside grinding against Kiba's length while he closed his eyes."Please...". He actually was begging...Him the lazy nin begging to be fucked to no avail. Even willing to give up his virginity to his best friend.

The dog boy could only grin, his hands moved down, gripping those ass-cheeks before he pushed himself back a bit, his right hand gripping his aching arousal before guiding it to Shikamaru's tight hole. "**You want it, you got it.**" He growled a bit, his grin widen a bit more as he pushed forward, hoping to slowly sink into those tight anal walls. Just the thought of being like this with his best friend, it just seemed so unreal but Kiba wasn't going to sit back and watch Shikamaru squirm. What kind of friend did that? Kiba's right hand snuck underneath Shikamaru's body to grasp his own arousal, hoping to caress and stroke him as he pushed himself closer towards the other's warm body, while he took in the other's scent. "**Your on fire, Shikamaru. Your scent is thick and intoxicating.**" He growled into his ear, nipping at the soft flesh again, his eyes closed a bit as he enjoyed the closeness of the other's body against his own as he moved against him, the water helping with the movements. "**Fuck, ...didn't expect you to be like this.**" He whimpered a bit, as he nipped and licked any part that was reachable to him, making him grunt and growl softly as the pleasure continued to pulse through his body.

He felt the tip against his entrance and then the pressure came,A gasp escaped his lips as Kiba entered him. It was a mixture of pain,pleasure all in one. But a deep throated moan rumbled in his throat as Kiba grabbed his erection. Stroking it and caressing it no less as well. The pain by now was gone as he only felt pleasure from the stroking of his length and after awhile from the cock that by now was fully in him. His ear being nipped made him moan as well. Sure he heard the other speak but by now he was too wrapped up in the pleasure to really say much."mmmmm" was all he said before pushing back against the other male as Kiba thrusted in and out of him. It was in its own weird way amazing how the two were doing this. But I guess when the bond was so strong it was a good thing Kiba got to be his first. Unlubracated at that but it didn't matter anymore as the water was rolling down their body. Eventually though it would go cold and they would be standing in cold water. To shikamaru cold water was a mood killer but lets hope to god that the water stayed hot/semi warm.

Kiba was always hotter then normal, so it'd take quite a while for Kiba to even feel the hot water, even more so now that things were getting heated up between him and the ninja below him. Kiba could only have a wide grin on his lips as he started to thrust harder into the other's body, his right hand continued to stroke Shikamaru's arousal as he fully sheathed himself inside the other's body again and again. He started to feel the light pressure within his groin as his orgasm was getting closer as his hips moved in a rythmatic way, which would now and then would sway slightly, making his erection caress all those rippled walls inside of Shikamaru. "**Nnn, fuck yeah! Amazing, friggin amazing!**" He snarled as his left hand reached up the other's side, hoping to move to the other's chest to toy with his nipples as he kept his taut stomach and well built chest against Shikamaru's back as he continued to violate that tight hole with his erection. The pleasure that was coming from this was was getting intense, which was causing Kiba to pant heavily, his body quivering with the desire that was radiating through his body. If the water did end up getting cold, the dogboy had no problem taking this to the bedroom which probably would give them a more intimate and comfortable scene anyway but for now, this was enough for him. 

As the thrusting became harder he moaned out even closing his eyes as he pushed himself back against the cock that was impaling him. But he also bucked upwards at the caresses on his cock along with his side being run across before resting on his nipples. Another gasp escaped him as his nipples were tweaked to erection. His own orgasm was slowly reaching its own peak but he wanted to wait it out. Just a little bit longer at least. But that seemed like that couldn't happen now could it? His balls clenched upwards as his orgasm hit him hard,his ass tightening around the others erection even tighter then it was before. Spurts of cum hit the shower wall as he rode it out."FUCK!"His head rested against the wall as his eyes glazed over. He seemed to be in a whole different world all together but really he was only in Kiba's bathroom with Kiba's erection deep within him. 

The dog boy continued to buck hard into the other's body, panting heavily as he pushed into those tight walls, his body quivering whenever his body rubbed against Shikamaru's. The scents, the heat, the pleasure, it was wonderful and Kiba realized that this was something that he missed quite a bit, which brought a bit of a pink hue on his cheeks slightly. Hearing the noises coming from the other made Kiba growl slightly as he thrusted harder, his fingers teasing those hard buds, his right hand continued to stroke the boy's erection more before he gripped the other's hips. Feeling those tight walls tightening more around him, he realized that the other was getting closer to his orgasm, which made Kiba groan loudly as he quickened his thrusts, meeting Shika's own movements towards his erection. Once he felt those mini contractions of the ninja's inner walls as he reaches his orgasm, Kiba cried out in pleasure as he rammed hard once more, pressing his groin firmly into the other's rear as he came hard, filling Shikamaru's rectum. "**Holy god!**" He barked as he rested his forehead between the other's shoulder blades, breathing heavily as he tried to regain himself, allowing the last bit of his orgasm to finish before he slowly pulled away. His body was quivering, his breathing was heavy and labored, while the water washed over his body, cooling him down and removing the sweat that had taken over his body. 

The intensiveness,the erotic feelings that coursed through them both was way to divine to even think alone tell others about. The two had just made their bond stronger in so many ways. Regardless if they didn't end up doing this again. But if they could Shikamaru would be all for it. The thrusts were hard and fast,so was the stroking of his erection but as soon as he released Kiba came just after him. Feeling the other rest his forehead against his shoulders he smiles. But like all good things it always came to an end when the other pulled back. The feeling of being filled had slowly went away which he sort of whimpered about but that didn't matter the slightest as his legs finally gave out on him and he slid to the floor. His eyes closed he brought up his hand to wipe his hair out of the way. Opening his eyes he looks up at Kiba with a smirk on his face."**That was...great...thanks Kiba**"He enjoyed it greatly,let alone loved it. True his rear end would be sore for a few days but it was well worth it. The water by now though slowly got colder and colder the longer he sat there on the floor of the shower. His legs too shaky to allow him to walk on his own let alone get up. 

The dogboy wouldn't deny that it wasn't good for it was fucking awesome, just completely amazing, which made a wide grin appear on his lips while he slowly pulled away from the other boy, a faint groan escaped from his lips. The feeling of the other's warmth around him and against him was gone and seeing Shikamaru sink down into the tub made Kiba blink a bit before a pink hue appeared over his cheeks as he knelt down, resting his hand on the boy's shoulder, a soft murr escaped from his throat. "**Let's get out and get somewhere more comfortable.**" Oh yes, Shikamaru did open a new door for both of them to explore and at this rate, Kiba was willing to take this as far as they were willing to go. Would he ever regret it? He wouldn't regret it as long as they remained close like they are now and hell, he would never deny the other pleasure as long as he wanted it, or at least until they found someone worth being with, if it wasn't the other. Kiba did have a crush on Shikamaru, but who wouldn't? He'd be an amazing partner to have and probably would be a good parent as well, but them being homosexuals, that would never be. The dogboy slowly got up, stretching a bit before he turned off the water, his eyes looking back down at Shikamaru, holding out his hand for the other to grab a hold of before he'd help the other to his feet. His own legs were shaking as well due to the intensity of it all, but he was always good at calming himself down, no matter what was going on around him. "**Shall we?**" He tilted his head to the side, his canines easily in view as he gave his famous Kiba Inuzuka grin.

Sitting like this he blushed when he looked up,the view he got was great. Watching the other kneel down he smiles. Feeling a bit cold from the water he shuddered even after feeling the heat from Kiba's hand. **"Sounds like a great plan"**He said as he looked at the other. Him be a good parent? psh like that will ever happen. He didn't even know if males could get pregnant or not so there was no way he'd be a parent in the first place. Partner yes but not parent. Watching the other slowly get up he looked at the hand before bringing up his own to wrap it around the others. "**Yes lets"**Getting up he wobbles abit but straightening up. Seeing Kiba's grin he gave a grin back. Oh yes they were considered in Shika's mind more then friends but he didn't know how the other felt. Well what ever happens happens what he always said to his parents but now to himself. Letting his hand slip away from Kiba's he steps out of the tub,grabbed a towel to dry himself off before handing one to the other. They wouldn't want to get the others bed wet now would they?

The dogboy smiled, helping the other up before taking the towel he was handed and started to dry himself off, his eyes closing a bit at enjoying the softness of the fabric against his skin. Kiba's eyes looked over at Shika, a bit of a chuckle escaped from his throat at hearing that he was agreeing to going somewhere comfortable which made his heart race a bit. Damn, how did it end up like this? Kiba wasn't going to complain and well, he was going to be take full advantage of this until both or at least one of them was worn out and couldn't handle it anymore which made a sly grin appear on his lips. "**You want to eat something first?**" He murred a bit as he leaned forward, pressing his body against Shikamaru's, his arms wrapping around the other's lower back, pressing his body firmly against his, eyes gleaming within the other's. It really did suck that being a homosexual you weren't able to have children of your own for that's what Kiba wanted, but that was something he kept to himself, it just laid away in the back of his mind. If it kept surfacing, it'd make him go insane, if not straight and something about that really didn't settle with him quite well. Sure, he had dated a couple girls here and there, but well, let's just say after his first couple homosexual experiences, he didn't want to turn back. The dogboy shifted a bit, slowly pulling away from Shikamaru, a bit of a lustful growl escaped from his throat as he headed towards his bedroom, the towel around his waist slowly undoing in a teasing manner.

It was more then likely that Shikamaru who would be worn out before the other. He knew Kiba had a lot of energy,he on the other hand didn't as was why he was lazy. But that lazyness could surprise you sometimes with some quirk in the bedroom. Ohh yes Shika had become a real right pervert he may have lost his virginity to Kiba but in his mind its full of wicked sexual thoughts. When Kiba pressed against him,wrapped his arms around him he grinned. **"We both know we are hungry but not for food Kiba"**He had a point did he not? Watching Kiba closely his grin widened at the teasing gesture. Following the other after putting the towel on its rack he wraps his arms around Kiba from behind,nipping his neck slightly before sucking it. They were gonna have soo much fun tonight it wasn't even funny if you thought about it. Stopping the sucking his lips came close to Kiba's ear,nipped it before whispering sweet his arms around the other he entered the room shaking his butt in a very suggestive nature before laying on the bed with a sexy smirk on his lips. Oh Shika you naughty naughty boy.

Kiba wasn't sure how he ended up being so sensitive and so easily flustered, but feeling the other wrapping his arms around him - then the nipping and sucking on his neck. Kiba couldn't help but bare his teeth a bit, growling in desire as he pushed back into the other's body, his hand reached up to cup the back of Shikamaru's head, fingers locking tightly in those long locks. "**Nnn, keep doing that, I'll really pound your ass in.**" He snarled slightly as he felt the warmth disappear as Shikamaru made his way into his bedroom a very provocative manner, making Kiba's body flare up with more urgent need as he trailed after him. Oh yes, Shikamaru was no doubt being a bad tease to the dogboy and it was making him all hot and bothered yet again, so without warning, he jumped onto the bed, hovering over Shikamaru - towel easily slipping off his body. "**You sure you can really handle this dog?**" He growled, leaning down and pressing his lips roughly against the other's, his right leg moving between the other ninja's legs, slowly pushing upwards to grind against his privates softly. The mutt slowly pulled away, nipping at the other's bottom lip, eyes dancing and flaring with lustful hungerly, body quivering, arousal was starting to grow, breathing starting to get labored as he lowered down again, kissing him once more.

Feeling the other lean against him even growling was great. the fingers in his hair were tight but he didn't mind one bit. "**Maybe thats what I want you to do**"Yes he did seem like he was antagizing the other but hell he wanted to explore a little bit. and so when Kiba jumped on the bed and using his knee against Shika's already erection it caused a massive moan to escape his lips. The kiss he returned full force,even enjoying the nip to his bottom lip. The second kiss however didn't last long as Shika pulled back from it to look into the others eyes. "**Why not see for yourself?**"Yes it was a challange but a very good one at that. leaning up he nipped kiba's neck before tweeking a nipple with his left hand. How he knew all this who knows. But he was going to enjoy it as much as he could. His right hand slowly inched up the others leg,to his inner thigh before lightly traveling up the other's length. He repeated this action a couple of times while he worked Kiba's other nipple.

Kiba gasped, his back arching slightly as he thrusted towards Shikamaru's hand when it moved over his aching arousal, making him shake his head a bit before he looked at him, a bit of a grin came over his lips. "**Mmm, let's see what we can come up with then?**" Feeling his nipple being teased made him grunt, as he shifted a bit, able to press his groin firmly against Shikamaru's, while his hands kept his body propt himself up from the other's. "**What angle should we do it this time?**" Kiba was going to be a bit of a play hard, not wanting the other to try to kiss him or do anything else to his face or neck, not just yet for if he did, he'd surely lose it. Kiba chuckled a bit as he grinded his hips against the other's, his erection twitching and throbbing in need, precome escaping from the tip as he tilted his head to the side, admiring the view of the other's body. Shikamaru really had formed out quite well and it made Kiba a bit jealous but at this point in time, he was more focused on seeing this body move underneath him, hearing the moans coming from the man below him which made him groan a bit. The dog boy's right hand moved up to tease Shikamaru's own nipples before moving down his body to tease the thick head of his own arousal, body quivering with urgent need and longing, eyes flickering softly for all this light touching was starting to become a pain.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it,chapter three will be up when I have the time**

**please review whether it be bad or good**

**Thanks**


End file.
